


Gag Gift (Literally)

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ball Gag, M/M, idk - Freeform, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: I was on tumblr talking about Remus giving Roman a sex toy as a gag gift, and people assumed I meant an actual gag.  That wasn't where I was going, but my attention is easily diverted.  Blame shut-up-its-funny and uncensored-creativity.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Gag Gift (Literally)

When Roman pulls it out of the bag, his first thought isn’t of sex. Remus has just made an absolutely terrible pun and at the same time implied that _Roman_ is the one who needs to shut his trap, and he is too full of indignation to be flustered. The actual implications don’t set in until Remus smiles, gaze heavy, and says, “Oh, it’s not for you, it’s for me.”

And Remus being quiet for any amount of time is a great present, Roman has to admit, but then Remus is tilting his head forwards, and he expects _Roman_ to put it on him, and Roman is left there tightening the straps and thinking about Remus’ mouth forced open wide around the intrusion, and everything Remus tries to say after that (of _course_ he wouldn’t stop talking) just sounds like moans.

Roman suddenly wants to see him gagged with something else. Remus has managed to be completely suggestive without technically saying a single word, and knowing him, that was the entire intention. 


End file.
